


I Am in This

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: For an anon on tumblr who asked for a story in which Harvey and Scottie discuss the fact that she cheated on her fiancé with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way affiliated with Kirkland & Ellis LLP.

Dana took a deep breath, steeling herself, before knocking on Harvey’s door. Technically she could have let herself in, but it didn’t quite seem appropriate, given how they’d parted ways. She stood back a little, waiting, before the door swung open.

“Mike, I _told_ you – Scottie,” he finished, cutting himself off, his face softening and his tone changing so quickly she almost laughed. He was wearing the pants from his gray suit, tie off and white dress shirt open at the collar, with nothing but socks on his feet, which was somehow more endearing that she expected it to be.

“Can I come in?” she asked quietly, and Harvey nodded, stepping aside so that she could pass him.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” she said, once he’d closed the door behind her. “I don’t know Mike very well, and I – look, I think he’d stay if you asked him to, I do. And unless there’s some crazy reason why you think he really _should_ work somewhere else, I think you should ask him. But you were hurting and I knew it and I could have been more sympathetic, and I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I yelled, too,” he replied, his voice both gentle and heavy, and he bent to kiss her. Dana held on when he moved to draw away, opening her mouth a little bit wider and pulling him close. He was breathing hard when she finally broke the kiss and there was a flash of heat in his eyes.

“Do you want a drink?” he asked, a little bit huskily.

“Maybe a merlot?”

He walked over to the kitchen to pour it for her, and a second for himself, then brought them back to the living room and sank down into the couch. There was clearly a lot on his mind, and it frustrated Dana to no end that there was no way he was going to share it with her, but they’d said they were in this thing, and she loved him, and she wasn’t going to back down just yet. So she sat down next to him instead, her thigh sliding alongside his, and fiddled with her glass of wine.

“How did your work poker thing go?” she asked, carefully, after they’d settled a little.

“I won big,” he told her, in what had to be the saddest way anyone had said those words, but she patted his knee and made mild congratulatory noises just the same.

“And the Marathon Footwear brunch?” She hesitated a moment, not sure how well teasing would go over, before plunging recklessly forward. “I knew it, you tried too hard to get Mike to put out, and that’s why he’s leaving.”

It paid off; Harvey chuckled slightly, and a tiny bit of the tension in the room dissipated.

“Yeah, what with his resignation and your being mad at me, I’ve had blue balls all week,” he said, draining his wine glass and putting it down on the coffee table. 

“I told you, you should have taken me on as your date from the beginning,” she said, lightly, setting down her own unfinished glass and edging closer to him on the couch. He gave her a bit of an appraising look, but he slid his arm around her waist and she felt him start to relax against her.

“I forgot to ask, how was your trip?”

Dana blanked a moment before she remembered, internally berating herself for being so consumed with Harvey’s personal and personnel problems that she’d so quickly forgotten her latest triumph.

“Hmm? Oh, well, you know. Chicago’s miserable this time of year, but destroying those assholes from Kirkland on their own home turf kind of makes it worth it.”

“Kind of?” he echoed, teasingly, and she offered a reluctant smile.

“ _Totally_. Harvey, I _killed_ it. Wexler didn’t know what hit him. I’m not sure whether he thought I was a pretty little girl who was too delicate to take him on, or a quiet tax lawyer who hasn’t examined a witness since 1L civil procedure, but either way, he was _not_ prepared and I ripped him to shreds.”

“Tsk, tsk, Kirkland, I expected better from you.”

She shrugged.

“To be entirely fair to the assholes, I’m pretty sure Wexler’s _that_ much of an idiot. But yeah, not their finest moment.”

She took another sip from her wine glass but abandoned it quickly to snuggle a little in Harvey’s arms, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her lips brush softly against his neck. He sighed at the contact, and Dana smiled slightly into his skin as she let it turn into a series of gentle kisses, and then a not-so-gentle one that made him groan. He turned towards her, one hand sliding along her hip over her dress and then moving lower, pushing her skirt up so that he could palm her ass. Her breath caught when he moved still lower, dipping between her thighs, and she sucked hard on his neck as he lazily started to finger her.

It really _had_ been awhile, she realized, as she moved to straddle his lap and set to work on stripping off his shirt while he fumbled with her zipper. Even through his pants she could feel him getting hard, and it sparked a corresponding rush of lust in her own body. She pressed in close, grinding slightly against his cock, and kissed him firmly on the mouth when he moaned. His mouth was hot and eager and she met him at every move, both of their bodies slowly winding up and up until all Dana’s senses were simultaneously hazy with, and heightened by, arousal. She finally broke away to pull her dress over her head and popped the hook on her bra, much to Harvey’s delight, and he smiled even wider when she knelt between his legs and went to work on his trousers. He was watching her carefully as she tugged them off, along with his underwear, and in a move that almost felt like a shrug, she lowered her mouth to him, laving her tongue over the head of his dick before giving it a quick, hard suck. His hips jerked forward and his head fell back, and she couldn’t help smirking as she rose to her feet and offered him her hand.

“Come on, Harvey, bedroom,” she said, and he scrambled to follow her as she led him to his bed. There was a slight battle for dominance, but Dana didn’t really put up much of a fight, letting him stretch his body out over hers. He pressed his mouth against her breast, kissing and sucking until he made his way to her nipple. She moaned, loudly, and his hips jerked in return, and to hell with foreplay, she was on the edge already.

“Harvey,” she gasped, threading her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, and, fighting the desire to press his face back into her breasts, she smiled and nodded. He bent his neck, then, to kiss her on the mouth, but he had to pull away quickly when she closed her hand around him and he clearly struggled to breathe. She smirked a little – Harvey could be on top, but she was definitely winning this battle – and tilted her hips to guide him into her, wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him all the way inside. His eyes squeezed shut and she wriggled a little bit underneath him until she found the perfect angle and grabbed him tighter, her hands on his back encouraging him to move.

He took a couple of hard, deep strokes for himself before – almost gallantly, in the way that Harvey had always been – switching to the quick, even rhythm he knew would get her off, and before long Dana was moaning incoherently, everything blending together as she got hotter and hotter, her muscles aching with strain even while she narrowly focused her attention on – this – _one_ – thing…and he focused his attention on her, opening his eyes and looking intently at her face with an expression that, in the moment, she could only think was the sexiest she’d ever seen. He watched just as closely as she came, nails digging into his back, thighs tightly squeezing his waist, and he waited a few beats before leaning forward to kiss her passionately, so forcefully that it almost literally took her breath away. When his hips started moving again, she knew something was different, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

Dana had been with Harvey in plenty of moods over the years, and in the hundreds of times they’d had sex he’d been playful and he’d been serious; he’d been happy, seeking celebration and he’d been sad, seeking comfort. But she couldn’t quite place his mood tonight, and it was a little unnerving even as it got her going again to see the intensity in his face. He noticed, and in another example of his weird sexual gallantry, he very clearly held himself off until she was able to come again. At that point, exhausted and panting and limp, it was all she could do to nod.

“Come on, Harvey,” she gasped, encouragingly, wanting him to indulge, and finally, finally he closed his eyes again and his face went slack and then he was shaking and grunting and pulsing inside her. He stayed in place for a long time, his face tucked into her neck, his body heavy almost to the point of discomfort – hers, and, she had to assume, his.

“Harvey?” she asked, gently, rubbing her hand along his side. “Hey. Harvey…are you okay?”

He lifted his head a little at that, looking at her with badly feigned incredulity.

“More than okay, Scottie, that was awesome,” he assured her, but she sighed impatiently.

“I know. You were terrific,” she said, sincerely – and the fact that he didn’t even preen at that said something, if nothing else did – “but I still think something other than sex is on your mind.”

Harvey’s eyes instantly got wary and, a little belatedly, Dana realized the potential awkwardness of asking him to be vulnerable when he was not only completely naked but actually still inside her, but, well – they said they were in it, that they were going to be honest, and she had to keep calling him on it if she ever wanted that to be true.

“You can tell me,” she said, softly, and he took a deep breath.

“Why did you do it?” he asked, finally. “Why did you sleep with me?”

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I wanted to? Because it’s fun? I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at.”

“No…” he said, shaking his head. “Not tonight. I mean…the hotel merger. You were engaged. Why did you sleep with me?”

Dana inhaled slowly, feeling every bit of the weight of him on her chest.

“That’s a big question,” she said finally.

“You know how I – ” he started, looking away. “You know how I feel about that. Why did you…why did you do it?”

“Because I wanted to,” she sighed. “And I know…that’s not really an answer, but…ugh, and it didn’t turn out how I – but I _never_ – ” She broke off again and shook her head a little. “Harvey, can we sit up?”

He nodded silently and carefully pulled away, pushing up against the padded headboard. Dana sat as well, suddenly feeling exactly how naked she was and wishing Harvey had gotten under the covers so that she could, too.

“I wasn’t going to take that case at all,” she told him, tucking her knees up against her chest. “But then I saw you were on the other side, and I just thought…you know…once more. Close the book, you know?” She paused. “If it makes you feel better, I think…if it had been that…and we had gotten married…Steve wouldn’t have minded much. If at all. He was never…well, he was never like you.”

Harvey said nothing, but she _did_ think it mattered. That he should know.

“And then…I saw you,” she went on, shaking her head. “And we had sex, and I didn’t want it to be the last time, so I came over, and all I could think was how much I’d always – ” _Don’t say, ‘love’; you can’t say, ‘love’_ – “how much I’d always wanted you. And I knew I couldn’t marry him. I was going to; I really was – but he was never going to mean as much to me as you do, and that wasn’t fair.”

“But the sex would’ve been?” he said, stiltedly, and Dana sighed.

“I’m not saying he would’ve been, like, ‘Yes, Dana, please, have a round of sex with all your exes before we get married,’ but he knew about you and me. I don’t think he would’ve held it against me if I’d wanted to say goodbye.” She smiled wistfully. “But I _didn’t_ want to say goodbye, and that was the problem. I wanted to be with you.”

She stretched out her legs in front of her and turned to press a kiss against his shoulder.

“I want to be with you,” she told him.

He nodded slightly, and she took it as encouraging that he seemed to be leaning towards her touch rather than away.

“And you wouldn’t do that to me,” he said, studiously not looking at her, and her heart broke.

“Harvey. Harvey, look at me,” Dana said softly. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the bedspread and looked into her face.

“I would _never_ cheat on you,” she said firmly. “I have never _wanted_ to cheat on you. You are…Harvey, other than my _immediate_ family, you are the most important person in my life, and you have been for years. And you know that. I need you to know that.”

He nodded, slowly, and she took a deep breath.

“Was there anything else you wanted to know about him?”

“Just…maybe why you thought you were gonna marry him.”

She chuckled, without much humor.

“He’s a good man – smart, funny, thoughtful, kind…and he loved me. And I’ve been around long enough to know that that doesn’t happen as often as you want it to. So…I was going to marry him. But in the end, I couldn’t do it – because I wanted more and he deserved better, and that _is_ the truth.”

“I’m sorry we hurt him,” Harvey said quietly.

“Me too,” she agreed, “but, you know, we’re still friends on Facebook, so I can tell you he’s dating someone else now. My cheating didn’t ruin his life.” Dana shrugged a little. “I hope she loves him.”

She patted Harvey’s arm a little, not quite sure if she was giving or asking for comfort in the slightly unnerving silence.

“Are we good?” she asked, finally. He reached for her in response, snaking his arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

“We’re good,” he told her. “You staying over?”

“I don’t have clothes…” she started, but Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

“You look _great_ without clothes, and Ray can take you home in the morning before work if you don’t want to walk-of-shame through the halls of Pearson Specter.”

Dana actually laughed at that, and decided to give in to her exhaustion and Harvey’s comfortable bed.


End file.
